Naruto:Love takes a phone call
by HippieChickSOFreeky
Summary: A beautiful mountain lodge rereat will heat things up between to couples a phone call is all it takes to create it but could a phone call desroy it as well?[ShikaTem] [SasSak] PLEASE REVIEW!
1. Chapter 1 the phone call

Love takes a phone call

Ch. 1

Hinata and Temari both sat in Temaris big bedroom listening to some music and painting each others toe nails.

Do you like this color? Hinata held up a dark blue to Temari.

Ew no! Give me that hot pink over there but you can use it.

It was around 10:30 they were having a slumber party doing each others nails and watching music videos. They had become good friends and enjoyed talking about Narutos stupid moments.

I think Narutos orange jumper makes him look cute. Hinata smiled.

Well I think it makes him look like a sunburned giraffe! Temari smirked. They both laughed at every thing they said (mostly Temari) knowing that Hinata had a huge crush on him.

Then Naruto jumed through the window. So your talking about me, Naruto said in a macho voice.

Only to be pumbled by pillows.

Was it something I said? Uncle uncle! Naruto gasped.

See you tomorrow Hinata he said as he was falling from being thrown out the window.

After words bursted out laughing and went back to there sleep over pretending to be models trying on cloths and dappling on lots of makeup. And in all the laughter Temari's cell phone began to ring she flipped it out.

Wow is that the new pink Motorola razor ! Hinata asked

Oh ya I got it last weekend! It was on sale at target! Temari said. Soon they were in a deep cell phone conversation.

Soon it rang again.

I should answer it this time! Temari said as her face lit up as she saw who it was.

(Phone conversation)

Hello Shikamaru, I missed the phone the last time. Temari blushed. (Not that he could see it)

Hi Temari what's up I um just wanted to um. Shikamaru stumbled.

It's nice to talk to you I have not seen you in awhile. Shikamaru started.

I miss you! I haven't talked to you in like forever and I was wondering were you were and I uh. But Temari stopped not only realizing what she had just said but noticing laughing on the other end.

What is it are you ok whats going on? Temari said fastly.

Its just that I was worried about calling cause I didn't know if you missed me as much as I missed you! Shikamaru said sweetly with a small giggle.

Silence for a good 5 minutes...

Temari are you ok what did he say? Hinata asked not on the phone. This snapped Temari back to reality.

Uhhh no shikamaru of corse I missed you haha... Temari started I noticeably fake laugh.

Well anyway Temari I was wondering if you would like to go to the private snow lodge up on Koheka mouton.

Me and Shikamaru up on a mountain all alone. Temari thought!

Oh and Sasuke and Sakura will be there too sort off like a double date. Shikamaru said nervously.

That would be amazing! Temari yelled into the phone.

Haha great I'll pick you up lets say about 7:30 next Friday, cool? Shikamaru said.

Great, great, great got to go bye! Temari hung up the phone.

She would not say anything to Hinata despite her many, many questions. But the night soon went on as Temari anxiously awaiting the following Friday night.


	2. Chapter 2 dont want to let you leave!

**Sorry for making Temari so ooc but it's hard to so how much she loves Shikamaru! Please review I don't like to write more if people don't review! But I like this story so I'll be nice!**

Love takes a phone call

Chapter 2

"Lets see 30 times 43 carry the 3 equals Shikamaru!" Temari yelled in the middle of class.

"What in the world are you talking about Temari?" The teacher asked with an eyebrow up.

"Oh nothing just um singing a song that I heard! 30 times 3 carry the three la de da de da." Temari sang.

"Well I seriously doubt this is the time for singing, oh and it was 30 times 43! Not three." The teacher smirked. The entire class laughed some people like Sasuke, Sakura, and Hinata laughed a little more than the rest understanding what she really meant! Temari blushed the entire way home.

"How could I have been so clueless to embarrass my self like that!" Temari said to her self.

"Oh common it wasn't that bad, I thought it was cute!" a voice said in her ear. Temari new who it was in an instant.

"Shikamaru you heard! But how did you?" Temari stumbled.

"Even I no that 30 times 43 equals 1290. Not me!" Shikamaru laughed.

"Well don't forget you have an IQ over 200 Shika! Temari laughed.

'Good point I'd say you got me there, how about I walk you home to show my appreciation?" Shika smiled.

"Appreciation? For what? Temari asked.

"Well for being so beautiful, and for making up such I sweet song for me!" Shikamaru smiled.

"Well of corse you can walk me home, anytime! Temari laughed! And I'll make you more songs! They walked home laughing and well, just enjoying each others company!

"Well here we are! Temari frowned.

" Can I come in? Shika asked sweetly.

"Sure you can help me pack! Temari smiled largely. They laughed like crazy packing Temari's bag with necessities and stupid pictures and random stuff.

"Hey what's in here? Shikamaru asked. Ooo look what I found." He laughed as he held up a pair of pink under ware !

"Hey get out of there you sicko! Temari laughed! She grabbed them out of his hands and stuffed them into her bag.

"Hey! How am I supposed to know where you keep your thongs! Shikamaru laughed. They both laughed histaracly the entire night until around 11:30 they laid on Temari's bed watching MTV.

"Temari, I should go." He said sleepily.

"Can I see you tomorrow? I will miss you!" Temari frowned.

" How about this, you can see me whenever your pretty little heart desires! Shikamaru smiled as he kissed her. She kissed back and after another half and hour of making out she didn't want to let him go.

"Ok Temari, I really have to go." Shikamaru said breaking the kiss. He gave her no way to protest only walked out the door and left her to sleep.


	3. Chapter 3 attack of the girls

**Love takes a phone call**

**Chapter 3**

"God darn it, what the hell am I supposed to wear! Damn Shikamaru he could at least tell us if it's a shack or a mansion! How am I supposed to no what to wear!" Sakura growled. That's it im just going to pack everything! She began to throw lots of random stuff into her bag until she had 5 huge bags!

"Ok this is not going to work even with ninja powers!" Sakura mumbled. That's it im calling_ Sasuke _for some help!

phone conversation

"Ring, ring, ring, ring, ring, common Sasuke answer the stupid phone! Sakura yelled.

"Hello?" Sasuke mumbled.

"Um hey Sasuke it's me Sakura I uh... need some help." Sakura asked.

"With what? I need to get ready to go!" Sasuke yelled.

"Ugh common you asshole my bags need to be moved!" Sakura said in a mean voice.

"Fine, just a sec. I will be there soon bye!" Sasuke hung up the phone.

Sakura hung up the phone and haled all her enormous bags outside.

"What's this your finally moving far, far away so me and Sasuke can live happily ever after!" Ino

smirked.

"No Ino, as a matter of fact Shikamaru invited me Sasuke and Temari up to his mountain lodge!"Sakura replied.

"Well that's just sad!" Ino smiled.

"What is?"

"That Sasuke has to be stuck up on a mountain with you for a week. Sense he loves me and all!" Ino frowned.

Does not!

Does to!

Does not!

Does to!

Ya huh!

Nu uh!

Ya huh!

Nu huh!

"Why don't we stop this little charade and get going we are late!" Sasuke said angrily.

_Sasuke!_ They both squeaked!

"So Sasuke who do you love more!" Ino said with twirling eyes!

"Yes who!" Sakura added also with twirling eyes!

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhh what is this attack of the girls common Sakura we have got to go!" Sasuke screamed!

"Holy crap! Are all those your bags?" Sasuke yelled.

"Oh ummmmm, ya sort of that's why I needed help. Sakura frowned noticing Sasuke's very small bag. Ino frowned and stopped back into her house slamming the door shut behind her.

Finally they were at the airport where they were taking a private jet to the lodge.

"Were have you guys been? We were supposed to leave a half an hour ago!" Shikamaru scolded.

"Well...Sakura's bags... so heavy...took for..ever! Sasuke said between breaths.

"Ahh carrying a lady's bags to hard on super Sasuke?" Temari said sarcastically as she pointed to her bag that shika was carrying besides his own.

"FINE I'LL JUST CARRY ALL THE BAGS THEN!" Sasuke yelled as he put all 8 bags on his back and ran towards the terminal. They all got onto the plain with Temari and shikamaru watching a movie together and Sakura and Sasuke siting resistantly together.

" Thank you for going through all that trouble to carry my bags Sasuke, I hope your not so mad at me. Sakura said in the sweetest voice. Sasuke blushed mouth hanging slightly open for awhile.

"Uh ya, ya, anytime you don't have to be so worried about it." Sasuke mumbled. Sakura squeezed his arm with Sasuke rolling his eyes. Then suddenly the captain came over the intercom:

"PASSENGERS WE ARE GOING THROUGH SOME HIGH TURBULENCE AREAS AHHH,

SOMETHING BROKE OFF WHOA...

AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH They all screamed.

"Sakura if we don't make it out alive I just wanted you to no that I... Sasuke began.

**CLIFFHANGER! mu ha ha ha if you want me to write more you will have to review don't you want to know what happens next? I know you want to it will eat you away inside until you go mad! so... review and ill see what I can do!**


	4. Chapter 4 truth or dare

_**Naruto: Love takes a phone call**_

_**Chapter 4**_

"OK NEVER MIND WERE OUT OF THE TURBULENCE AREA YOU ARE NOW FREE TO MOVE ABOUT THE JET! HA...HA, HA..." The pilot said over the intercom.

"WHY DID YOU HAVE TO MAKE US FREAK OUT SO MUCH IN THE FIRST PLACE!" Sasuke yelled while getting out of his seat.

"Just sit down and be happy your not in a million pieces (like what we all wish right now.)" Temari mumbled while reading a magazine.

"Oh just forget it im wasting all my energy anyway." Sasuke sighed as he sat back down.

Um, Sasuke I was wondering you no what you were saying before the turbulence died down. What were you going to say?" Sakura whispered.

" Huh... oh ya, um just forget about it k?" Sasuke stumbled. Sakura had no room to protest considering his outbreak before she also did not want to risk it. The rest of the flight went on as normal with little chitchat and a few Shikamaru bathroom breaks.

They finally reached the mountain and realized how many bags they had.

"Oh Sasuke!" Sakura said with sweet eyes.

"No way!" Sasuke said annoyed.

"Relax someone is hear to pick us up." Shika sighed all the resent fighting had made him exhilarated he was anxiously awaiting the mountain top retreat. They packed into the car and drove up the mountain.

"Hello my name is Bula and I will be your butler for the trip." Bula said proudly.

"Bula?" Sasuke laughed.

"Can we call you Boo, Boo?" Sakura laughed.

"Idiots!" Temari scowled.

"You have no idea!" Shikamaru replied.

"Ha, ha, ha, NO Bula!" Bula made pretty clear.

"Oh my god! I forgot extra under ware!" Sakura exclaimed blushing like mad after as everyone laughed.

"Temari has plenty you can borrow!" Shikamaru laughed. (Remembering back to ch. 2) temari promptly elbowed him HARD in the side after that. They finally made it to the mountain side lodge still laughing.

"Wow, nice place!" Temari smiled noticing the eco that followed.

"Ya, there is plenty of space to be alone in private." Shikamaru sighed. Everyone stopped to stare at him while Temari giggled. Shikamaru's words had been interpreted as something he really did not mean! (Hint, hint, nudge, nudge) Everyone went crazy searching for the perfect room.

"Move out of the way this is my room!" Sakura yelled pushing.

"No I called it first!" Sasuke yelled back also pushing.

" Aw having a lovers spat over such a little thing? Why don't you share the room?" Temari laughed as she pushed them into the room and locked the door.

"Hey let us out!1 They both screamed. While they were in the room together she found the biggest best room and laid on the bed.

"Oh... um sorry I did not no you were in here?" Shikamaru frowned.

"Oh! Im sorry is this your room?" Temari blushed realizing she had been laying on his bed!

"Well usually but there are lots of rooms I can find another one." He smiled.

"Well it is huge in here we can share it?" temari said flirtatiously. He than ran to the room next to it acting like he didn't here what she said. But he could still here her laughing back in the room.

"They totally forgot about us! I just know it!" Sakura smiled.(Yet not so much of a happy smile)

"My guess is they're off making-out somewhere and planed this whole thing!" Sasuke growled. Suddenly the down opened to Shikamaru with a surprised look on his face, "I was wondering why this door was locked. What did Temari lock you guys in here?"

"Well you would know sense you were making-out and all!" Sasuke mumbled.

"WHAT! Of corse not! I was just, we..." Shika stumbled.

"Relax dude I was kidding, just tell me were the grub is im starving! Peanuts in a bag cant hold anyone over!" Sasuke said annoyed. Soon they were all feasting on pizza, Dr. Pepper, and dancing.

"Hey Temari why don't you sing your song?" Sakura laughed. But she was to busy trying to do "drop it like its hot" to shika before he got away! They were soon in the hot tub in there swimsuit's.

"Hey Shika...Shika! Please stop making googly face to Temari and pay attention! Sasuke yelled!

"Huh.. Wa? O uh sorry Sasuke what is it? Shika said as Sakura and Temari barley held down laughter.

"Lets play truth or dare!" Sasuke smiled.

"No way I...Yes lets!" Temari and Sakura talked over Shikamaru.

"Ok! Hmmmmmmmmmmmmm... got it! I dare you to." Sasuke began.

"Wait you need to ask me truth or dare! Shika yelled.

"Fine truth or dare! Sasuke growled.

"Dare." Shika smiled obviously trying to make Sasuke mad.

"Grrrrrrrrrrr fine I dare you to hold your breath under water for as long as you can! And tell us what passed the time while you were down there! Sasuke smirked. He was under for a long, long, long, long, ... time! He finally came up gasping for breath1

"Ok finally, what passed the time? Sasuke smiled.

"I was... you were looking at my but wernt u?"Shika started but was cut off by Temari. Shikamaru only blushed deeply.

" I'll just take a shot out of the blue but im guessing that would be a yes!" Sakura grinned. Temari then slapped Shika on the side of the head but kissed him as well on the cheek!

"Um...ha, ha, ha, um Sasuke truth or dare? Shika tried to spit out.

"Dare!" Sasuke smiled.

"Ok I dare you to sleep in that same room with Sakura! Shika smirked.

**Ok I replied to your reviews but you know me im leaving you at another sort of cliffhanger I know you hate me! Many people do! But as me and my friend "SNOW BOURDER"'s quote stats, annoying people is one of the great reasons that is so worth it to join! PLEASE REVIEW I HAVE BEEN FAITHFUL IN WRITING ACCORDING TO YOUR REVIEWS BUT THAT IS WHY I NEED YOUR HELP. YOU NO MORE NICE REVIEWS JUST MIGHT MAKE MY HANDS TYPE FASTER!**


	5. Chapter 5 SNOW BOARDING!

**Naruto: Love takes a phone call**

**Chapter 5**

"What! You must be kidding!" Sasuke fell off his chair!

"Relax, if you had any memory you would remember that there was two beds in that room Stupid!" Sakura growled. Not liking the dare much either.

"Well its late im going to bed!" Temari smiled, and went to her very large room.

"Common its not that late!" shikamaru frowned. Its only 2:00 am.

"My point exactly." Temari said as she walked upstairs. Sasuke and Sakura just looked at each other as shikamaru went inside to follow Temari.

"Well im out" (Sasuke)

"Me too" (Sakura) They both jumped out of the hot tube. Running into each other as they entered the same room.

"Oh great!" Sasuke growled.

"Lets just get this over with. We only have to do this one night and then the dare is off k?" Sakura frowned. Sasuke got into bed still in his swimsuit.

"What?" He asked as Sakura just looked at him.

"Well I don't know about you but im not sleeping in a wet swimsuit!" Sakura stared at him.

"Great that is your decision what do I have to do about it?" Sasuke said keeping a blank expression.

"Well genius im not going to get changed right in front of you! Turn around! Sakura said trying to keep a strait face. Sasuke finally understood and turned around. Sakura got changed and slipped into bed. Sasuke went to sleep admiring her graceful figure under the covers.

**Number one sorry for not having anything happen about Sakura and Sasuke yet but the story is mainly about Temari and Shikamaru, yet something will happen.** **Number two** **Here is what happened between Temari and Shikamaru that night. **

Temari sat in the large kitchen eating some pretzels then spitting them out remembering that she hates pretzels.

"Here, The chips are stored over here." Shikamaru said as he handed her the bag.

"How did you know sun chips were my favorite?" Temari smiled.

"I do have an IQ of 200+ remember?"

"Of corse you do sorry for forgetting Mr. Smart alack!"

"Duh now give me some of those!" Now Temari and Shikamaru were fighting over the bag of chips ripping the bag and spilling them all in the proses.

O great! Shikamaru smiled as her proceeded to chase Temari all over the house until he was on top of Temari on the pool table. The room was dark with a single candle lighting the room.

"Well um... you want to play a round of pool?" Shikamaru said blushing.

"Omigosh! You may have a 200 IQ in logic but you have a 0 in love 101!

Temari said laughing.

"Well you think so? You women are so troublesome! Shikamaru said as he laid a full kiss on her rosy red lips. French kissing her in the process.

"Well u get an A+." Temari smiled breaking the kiss. She got out of his grip and ran off to her room.

"Hey does this mean the test is over!" Shikamaru said chasing her once again.

"Well I said you got an A+ on the test, not on the trimester! Temari said as she slammed the door on his face laughing as she went to bed. Shikamaru went to sleep as well around 4:00 after cleaning up the kitchen mess.

"Women... they are not only troublesome they are also ...well...Troublesome! (Shikamaru life quote)

**Temari + Shikamaru+ Sasuke + Sakura** + **a lodge up on a snowy mountain ** **SNOW BOARDING! **

**Yep they all decided to go snow boarding the next day!**

"Were are you guys!" Shikamaru yelled as Sasuke sulked really not wanting to go snow boarding.

"We need to get ready you smart idiot!" Temari yelled as she put her head out still in a towel and having half of her pony tails up and half down. Sakura came out ready with 2 large bags of stuff. But when she saw Sasuke's face she quickly put most of the stuff back. Temari finally came out looking amazing in her snow boarding outfit. (Too Shikamaru the most of corse.)

When they finally got to the top of the mountain Temari and Sakura took off leaning the boys sitting there in awe at the largeness of the mountain.

"Hey, are you guy's coming? Hurry up." The two girls both yelled.

"Well we better go..." Shikamaru faked a smile at Sasuke and took off.

"Uhhhhhhhhhhhh... why did I even come I cant snow board! Sasuke said to himself as he took off as well. Shikamaru ended up crashing into Temari. And Sasuke ended up crashing into a tree and laying face down in the snow.

"Uhhhhhhhhhh you through me off balance! I know im fabulous but please try to leave me some space!" Temari laughed as she started a snow ball fight.

"Sasuke darling are you ok? Sakura asked sweetly.

"Ow."(Sasuke) They soon joined the snow ball fight as well. At around 4:30 Temari and Sakura tried to teach the guys how to snow board but with no luck they leaded them back down the mountain.

"Man you guys really suck!" Temari laughed!

"So we failed gym no biggy!" Shikamaru brushed it off.

"We! I passed gym with flying colors I just failed snow boarding! Sasuke growled. You didn't pass gym! They all laughed!

"Hey I failed gym when I was five, then I went to the ninja academy and I didn't have to take it anymore! Shikamaru yelled. That didn't help much but it die down after awhile and they all sat in front of the fire drinking hot chocolate.


	6. Chapter 6 it hurts to laugh

**Chapter 6**

**Not much happened that night... Temari and Sakura had to tend to Shikamaru and Sasuke's bruises! **

"You guys really have to watch out more!" -Sakura

"Please its just a scratch!" -Sasuke

"That is one big scratch dude!" -Shikamaru

"You know there is going to be a dance at the main building."-Temari

"Oh ya! Its for all the private houses!" -Sakura

"Ya we have a party every summer, I love going to see all the hot girls!" -Shikamaru

"Um...smooth dude..." -Sasuke

Temari glares at Shikamaru.. Sakura giggles

"Well...um...none are as good looking at you..beautiful...-Shikamaru

Shikarmaru's expression is priceless, Temari's is scary...Sasuke bursts out laughing and so does Sakura

"HA HA HA HA HA HA. OW! It hurts to laugh! HA HA ..OW! -Sasuke this makes Sakura laugh harder so that makes Sasuke laugh more which makes sakura laugh more...(well you get the picture) Temari hits Shikamaru on the back of the head HARD! Now everyone is laughing especially at Shikamaru and sasuke cause it hurts to laugh.

Later that evening...

All the girls are mostly not ninjas so they are very very VERY nervous of them... mostly Temari.. Temari practically breaks Shikamarus arm making sure she was the center of attention... The night goes on song after song including the macerana, and the hooky poky, Shikamaru looks like an idiot cause he knows neither! Sometimes there were slow dances and at first the two "couples" kept there distance but after awhile they danced with each other... and after sasuke and sakura went home shikamaru and Temari were left there

...things soon heated up...

At first Shikamaru was covered in girls and Temari had to scare them off but soon they realized who he belonged to and they laid off...after one girl was swept away in a whirl of wind because she bad mouthed Temari. Shikamaru soon (or as he always did) how much Temari cared about him, that's why she did not like other girls dancing with him. They started dancing together when the slow songs seemed to multiply..

"Thank you for inviting me up here.." - temari

"Next time I wont invite the others.." Shikamaru with and evil grin.

"Ha, I dough you trust me that much!" -Temari

"I don't but it cant hurt to try."- shikamaru

They decided to go home, it was way Late! They sat next to the fire Temari was giving him a massage because he was sore.. She suddenly stoped..

"What?" -shikamaru

"I want a massage now!" -Temari

"No way! Your not as sore as I am so chop chop! -Shikamaru Temari then threw him into the pool! And ent off to bed. Shikamaru got dried off and walked to his room he was so tired he just plopped right into bed and fell asleep.

He woke up and saw that the clock read 3:00 am but something was different?

"Oh my... -Shikamaru

TO BE CONTINUED!

MOST OF THE FUNNY STUFF THAT HAPPENS IN THE STORY HAPPENES IN REAL LIFE TO ME...LIKE THAT "IT HURTS TO LAUGH" DON'T ASK...REVIEW!


	7. SORRY PEOPLES BIG ANNONCMENT

Hey sorry of this bums anyone out but its good news! I just got on to Christmas break yesterday so I got a lot of free time on my hands...unless I go to my friends house or something more fun...well anyways im sorry because if u noticed , well I have been writing on my page that I will write this weekend or so and so and whatever and im sorry that I Haven't been I just started a new school this year and I've got algebra homework! Lol but I haven't committed to doing it so sry sry sry but I promise I will update as much as I can over this next two weeks!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

If u'd like to help the likes of me then and chappie ideas or even new story ideas please do!!!(im all for a cool new story to write!!!) I have been gorging on ideas for months now so I hope any new chappies and or stories will show it!!!! _I have a vast mind of ideas!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!...oOoOoOo_

THXS AGAIN AND DON'T COME AND KILL ME BECAUSE U THOUGHT THIS WAS GONA BE A CHAPTER!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!: )


	8. Final Chappter Sweet suprise!

"""OoOoOoOoOoOoOo I bet uuuu thinkk u knowwww whooo itss gonaaa beee!!!!!!!!!!"""""

BUT DO U REALLY??????????????????

"OH MY FLIPPIN GOD!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!""""

Shikamaru sat frozen where he had collapsed only because me was staring at knocked out...SASUKE!

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Shikamaru had collapsed without even noticing where or more important with WHO!

He without thinking let out a massive scream!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Which woke up Sasuke and Sakura as well as Temari on the spot. (At first Temari did not care) Right after he woke up Sasuke let out a (surprisingly high pitched) scream as well!!!!!!!!!!!!! Sakura fainted and Temari finally ran in to see what the H-E-(double hockey sticks) was goin on! Both (men) fliped out and ran, shikamaru out the window sasuke into the all round shuttle and on a flight back to Kohona! After Sakura woke she and Temari went looking for shikamaru and found him flat faced in the snow.

The next morning Sakura left she could not stand not knowing how her dear Sasuke was!

"Well what now damn sissy sasuke plus sakura left,," Temari sighed eating ice cream on the couch

"Idk im bored..."

"Omg! Ur kiddin sasuke is probably having an anxiety attack back at home and u don't even care!?"""'''

"No not really,,,,,,im bored..."

"Gah...ur always bored..."

"..."

"U want to do anything?"

"Not really..."

"Fine then"

Temari then boarded a flight for home and shikamaru came back the next day.

(Sittin with Hinata and Naruto at the Ramen shop"

"wow...that sucks...SO DID U AND SHIKAMARU HOOK UP???????????????"!!!!!!!!!!""Naruto dumbly asked...

"WHY U LITTLE!!!!!!!!!gahh...u perverted jerk ur too troublesome...

"omg!!! what did u say Temari"" Hinata was dumb founded..!

"huh"?

"You said troblesome!! Oooooooooo shikamaru must be rubbing off on u!!!

"grrrrrrrr!!!!! just cause u to got all lovey dovey while I was gone does not mean I had to!

"Theheheheheheh yesss! Naruto and Hinata kiss with little puppy dog eyes.

"Ugggggg this is to much im atta here!...Temari leaves disgusted...passes Sasuke and on the way...he acts all cool and trys to ignore her..

"hey Sasuke!! Tell me next time u and Shika are gona sleep together! IWOULDENT WANT TO MIS THAT!

"..." Sasuke with a blank sick look trys to not notice the entire market staring at him...Temari runs off she had no intention of helping him explain!

It was late in the night when Temari got a suprize phone call expecting it to be Sakura she picked it up with a silly girly "Watz up girlfriend?????????????????????"

"Um...hi." It was Shikamaru

"...omg he he he...I thought u were...I...I...was kiddin...ummm...I mean..."

"I get it."

"Oh good"

"sooo...I cant belive Naruto and Hinita ha who would of thought?"

"Me I put him up to it yet I barley wish I would off he annoys me half to death..."

"Ya...troublesome..."

"Ha! U really need to get a new thing to say its rubbing off on me! Hahahaha!"

"Umm...huh?"

"Oh...nothing..."

"Well I was sort off wondering umm..."

"Don't worry i'll take care off the damage I just really wanted to make fun off sasuke I just made fun off u at the same time!" (Refering to waht she said to sasuke earlier)

"umm noo not that but...wait what!"

"Uuhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh..."

"But what I really wanted to ask was well...umm"

"Do u want to like watch clouds with me tomorrow?"

"Watch clouds?"

"Well I can bring food like maby a picnic or somthin I guess..."

"No no! That sounds great! Haha..."

"What?"

"Well picnics are sort off well ...romantic!"

"Oh...well...who knew I could be romantic?"

"Well maby u can?"

"I hope.."

"U hope?"

"Tomorrow"

"Tomorrow Mr. Romantic"

After she hung up the phone she thought...man he's more romantic than he is in real life!

"Love takes a phone call"


End file.
